Sovereign Mind
by Gigaman92
Summary: Upon the discovery of space-time travel, an event known as the cataclysm destroys most of world. This is the story of two agents, working for an agency founded within the wake of the diaster under the government, who's sole mission is to travel through continuities and prevent another cataclysm. Can be considered a Haruhi Suzumiya prequel/sequel.


_Sovereign Mind_

_by Gigaman_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Suzumiya Haruhi novels, TV series, characters, Days of Our Lives characters, Disney Characters, etc. This work is purely fan-made._

**__Chapter 1: The Fall of Babylon___  
><em>**

Year 2040 – Tokyo Metropolis, Japan

As the two women walked through the hallways of a Japanese laboratory known as Babylon, they couldn't help but wallow in their own excitement for what they had achieved. The feeling of fulfillment all but radiated from the joyous expressions on their faces, for they had finally fulfilled their life long dream: revolutionizing the world.

Technology, at this point, hadn't yet evolved beyond what it was 30 years previous. Sure, the prospect of 30 GHz duodecimal core processors that didn't explode when you booted up and 10 Petabyte hard drives were a huge step in the right direction, but a leap was what the world truly needed and desired.

"I can't believe we finally did it, Kazuki-chan! I was beginning to think slaving away in that hellishly hot laboratory for the rest of our lives was gonna be the only thing we accomplish" Nuevra sighed as she waved around her lab coat to cool herself off. Her shoulder-length maroon hair blew within the brisk breeze. She wore a wide smile on her face as her eyes, a polished brown, sparkled from the beatitude their owner radiated.

"It was only a matter of time, Suzumiya-chan" Kazuki concluded. "The money, the resources…everything was available almost as if the path we were to take had been prepared for us." She parted her long, golden hair away from her face as she glanced at Nuevra. The beauty of her amber-like eyes combined with the looks of some vague roman goddess statue sometimes made Nuevra itch a little from jealousy.

"Kazuki-chan…I seriously wonder if you're really Japanese sometimes…" Nuevra jested as she poked her friend's face repeatedly with a comically broken smile.

"You've known me since we were kids, Suzumiya-chan. You know my parents so it should be obvious!" Kazuki blurted out in faux frustration. It's not the first time she's been accused of being a foreigner despite actually being born in Japan.

"Exactly! That's why there's no need for you to call me Suzumiya when we're alone. You don't hear me calling you Koizumi-chan now do you?" Nuevra looked upon her with an arched eyebrow.

Kazuki sighed as she looked down in defeat. "Alright alright, I get it…" The Koizumi and Suzumiya families had been friends for quite a few generations. She supposed it was only natural that she would want to be referred to in an air of familiarity.

They soon reached their destination, the beloved drink vending machine. Kazuki, as usual, paid for both of their drinks, a strawberry juice and a black coffee. Nuevra crouched down and sat in front of the machine to enjoy her drink while Kazuki looked down from the side with a smile. "You never change, Nuevra."

Sipping on her black coffee, Nuevra looked up at Kazuki with a slightly confused look. "Did you just say something, Kazuki?"

"Of course not" Kazuki responded before sipping her juice. She's sworn all her life that this woman was some sort of telepath or something.

"Kazuki…We've finally managed to invent a formula that could change the face of space travel…hell…even time travel forever…but to prove it…how could we possibly justify the cost?" Nuevra pondered as she swished around the coffee within her can. "Who, in their right mind, would be willing to give us their live brain?"

"…I would" Kazuki whispered before once again sipping her juice.

Nuevra looked up at her in shock. "Kazuki…shut…your damn mouth this instant. Do you really think I would let you sacrifice yourself for a procedure this risky? You could lose your life!"

Before Nuevra even knew it, her head was reeled back from the slap Kazuki's hand had just given her. It stung like nothing she's ever felt. Confused and yet infuriated, she quickly recovered only to meet Kazuki's eyes, now at her level, and the look of betrayal held within them.

"How could you say that about our dream?" Kazuki uttered. "Our dream isn't something so cheap to allow all the work we've labored our entire lives for to be meaningless!" She declared as she wrapped her arms around Nuevra. "As long as we believe in ourselves and our dream…there isn't anything we can't accomplish…I'm willing to sacrifice my life if that's what it takes."

Nuevra slowly returned her friend's embrace as the tears welling in her eyes flowed forth. She knew that there was no reasoning with Kazuki, as the cost of one's own dream has always been lives one way or another.

"Suzumiya-chan, I want you to live for the both of us from now on…never look back." Kazuki whispered as she held her closer in a tight embrace.

"I told you to call me Nuevra" She uttered one last time.

* * *

><p>Year 2041<p>

"Ma'am, the SIM has been successfully connected to all other components" The scientist declared as he held up his hand to his forehead in a salute.

Nuevra gave the man an amused look. "Excellent. At ease, 'soldier'…this isn't exactly the military you know"

"So sorry, Sir…I mean Ma'am. I mean~"

"Shut up and leave my sight this instant…" She declared in her usual authoritative tone.

"Yes, Ma'am." The bumbling scientist, dejected, made his way to the lab exit.

Nuevra sighed as she parted her now long brown hair away from her eyes. Turning around, she gazed at the sight behind the special glass that protected her from raw energy output.

Inside was a shiny, silver, oblate sphere with wing-like ornaments on both sides. It sat on an altar embroidered with flowers, the top of which was wide enough to accommodate the organic machine. The altar slimmed as Nuevra's gaze descended to its flat base. There were five wires protruding from the back of the machine, four that connected to other devices outside of the glass and one that connected to its power source, a geothermal energy generator. Slowly reaching forward, Nuevra gently caressed the glass as she looked upon the Sovereign Integrated Mind.

"Kazuki" She whispered. "It's now time… to see if our dream will truly become reality." A tear managed to reach the floor below before she swiftly turned to face her desk, pressing the intercom button.

"Men…it's time" She uttered before releasing her finger.

A few moments later, the team of scientists that helped forge the means of her formula were in front of her once again to help prove it.

"You, load the special film into the Time-Light camera!" She ordered as she pointed to random scientist mooks. "You, calibrate the Space-Time Triangulator! You, prepare to activate the SIM! You, man the Photon Emitter! I'll handle the plasma field generator."

Once all of the scientists were in their positions, they awaited their next order.

"Activate the Specialized Pin-pointer of Astronomically Rational Time Apparatus…Activate SPARTA!" Nuevra yelled as she thrusted her hand out in a particularly badass manner.

"Yes, Ma'am!" the scientists collectively responded throughout the room.

Using the Space-Time Triangulator in conjunction with the SIM, SPARTA is able to browse through all of outer space for a sample of time-light that matches either a specified year(time travel within this universe) or at random (necessary to discovering other universes). The sample can then be copied digitally using the Time-light camera. Employing the use of their highly advanced computer, the superposition of each proton of light is then analyzed and recorded through the SIM. Once the process is complete, the sample can then be emulated by projecting photons that match the superposition's recorded into the plasma field generator, creating what is essentially a wormhole into the time in which the particles were originally created. This was all possible thanks to the discovery of a medium capable of observing superposition's without changing them and a formula that scales objective time into the rational human concept of time (years, months, hours, minutes, seconds).

The scientists watched in amazement as the Photon Emitter projected an actual portal into the plasma field's arc, allowing observation and travel to other worlds.

The echo of collective clapping could be heard throughout the entire complex.

"We've done it Kazuki! We've actually done it! Space-time travel is no longer a dream…" Nuevra whispered, her hands held to her face as the tears she held in flowed out.

That night, headlines all over the world announced the discovery of space-time interaction. For the second time in history, all races and ethnicities across the entire world had reason to celebrate together. The Earth had achieved a way to learn of possible new life, new worlds similar to our own, and new technology to advance human civilization. Suzumiya Nuevra and Koizumi Kazuki had truly revolutionized not just the world…but the entire multiverse. Their names would be recorded into history forever.

* * *

><p>Nuevra couldn't help but to question the topic they were called to discuss as she waited, with all the other scientists present, for the founders of Babylon to make their appearance. Now that space-time travel had been proven as factual and working, the need for rules and regulations was all too obvious.<p>

Suddenly, two familiar men entered the room. Guilhermes Brando and Gendou Natsume, the two heads of the Babylon Institution, had finally arrived.

"Thank you all for attending this very important meeting" Gendou greeted as he walked around the oval-shaped table of scientists to his designated seat at the top center with Guilhermes. A somewhat tall man with brown hair and a short but full beard equipped with sideburns and blue-tinted glasses; Gendou had an air of authority and, somehow, hilarity. Managing to slip on a flat floor, he took his seat quickly, coughing to himself to regain his demeanor.

"As you all know, We have assembled you here to discuss the implications of space-time travel, which could, if left unregulated, have catastrophic consequences to…well…all of existence" Guilhermes concluded as he too rested in his seat, sitting his cane at the side of his chair. A distinguished looking gentleman with white hair slicked back into a pony tail; Guilhermes wore a western-style suit at all times. At first glance, one could think he was an intimidating fellow but Guilhermes was more than meets the eye.

"You men are late…as usual" Nuevra snarked under her breath, just barely audible enough for the two leaders to hear.

"We're also overjoyed that you, too, could make it, Miss Nuevra Suzumiya" Guilhermes replied with sincere politeness as he peered at her, sitting within his direct view, with a smile.

Nuevra looked back with her trademark arched eyebrow. "Indeed…Anyway, it is as you say. Now that Sparta exists, the future has become too…uncertain" She admitted as she rested her head in hand. "The method we've created to travel to different worlds or 'universes', via 'space-time', also allows the manipulation of 'time'…I dare say we have entered a continuum shift anomaly."

The silence of the room was swiftly annihilated by the uproar of the panicked scientists.

"A continuum shift anomaly? Was that not one of our worst case scenarios?" One blurted out in disbelief.

"Why not just destroy the machine? Would that not resolve everything? How could we possibly allow this thing to exist?" Another proposed in outrage.

Nuevra rose from her seat. "You Fool! Sparta allows the manipulation of time! It now exists within the 4th Dimension!"

The familar bumbling scientist sinked into his seat as she roared in response to his proposal.

She sighed as she sat back down, once again resting her head in hand. "Destroying it would only allow any other being except for us to use it! Its destruction would just be another subjective possibility of the continuum shift. The means of its control must also be within the 4th dimension! Only then can we assure it never falls into the wrong hands!" Nuevra concluded.

"Suzumiya-san…you seem to have a better grasp on the scale of this situation than any of us. What do you propose we do to assure Sparta does not fall into undesirable hands?" Gendou inquired as he clasped his hands in front of his face.

Intrigued, Nuevra leaned back on her chair as she crossed her legs, sporting a smug smile. "What we need to do is create a means of blocking our world from the possibility of visitors from the outside. That is just one component, however. We'll need to create a means to keep the 'multiverse' under a constant state of mutually assured destruction so as to insure the safety of all other universes as well as our own." Nuevra gracefully parted the auburn bangs obstructing her vision as she finished speaking. Truthfully, she had already discussed all of this with Kazuki years ago. The thing Nuevra was truly pondering earlier was why they didn't just ask her personally about the matter rather than assemble her together with the mook squadron.

"What is the plan then, Miss Suzumiya?" Guilhermes inquired with a perplexed look on his face.

Nuevra slid a portfolio across the table towards Guilhermes as she answered coolly."I've already drawn up plans for a device which should get the job done. I'm calling it CAPP or Centralized Acute Power Parameter. It is a device that basically siphons power from a universe and dumps it into the SIM, which will act as endless receptacle. While the SIM is a mere medium, it is capable of seeing the universe as an entire whole, including empty regions. We can, therefore, create a unique set of photon superposition's that will essentially create a brand new space that will allow us to store us much excess power as we wish."

"In any case, once we install this device into several universes, the SIM will establish a restriction of power that will balance those that have the CAPP installed. As we install more CAPP's, the SIM will adjust the restriction to accommodate for the added load. With that restriction, the SIM will also be able to scan the depths of space for universes it deems unbalanced or outside the set limit, which will then be marked as our major priority for CAPP installation." Nuevra concluded.

The scientists looked on in disbelief. How could this single woman have thought up the means of establishing order in a universe, no, a multiverse that only recently started suffering from a continuum shift when they were just shitting themselves from its mere mention?

"Nicely said, Suzumiya-san" Gendou felicitated as he rubbed his hands, clearly strained from having clasped them for so long.

"All we really need to worry about is who to put in charge of installing CAPP's." Nuevra struggled keeping a straight face as she tried to hold in her laughter towards Gendou. "The CAPP must be installed within the vicinity of the most powerful entity in that universe, which may just be an object…but could definitely be a person or thing who wouldn't give in without a fight. I plan on building a device that will serve as a powerful weapon for these…'Agents'."

"Ah…for that job, I believe our security guards will suffice" Guilhermes added. "They've been doing such an excellent job lately; I believe they are due for a promotion."

"Griffith and Souhaku? I suppose they'll do." Nuevra conceded.

"Excellent!" Gendou concluded as he got up and grabbed the portfolio. "With that, you are all dismissed."

* * *

><p>2050<p>

Sao Paulo, Brazil: The location of the second Babylon base. Considered an ideal location due to Brazil's considerable Japanese population, it doubled as a sort of vacation spot for Babylon's employees. Nuevra had long awaited a vacation after all the hard work done over the years and she's finally been given the chance.

Sporting a white sundress adorned in roses and a straw hat, Nuevra peered out the window of the maglev train she was traveling on towards Brazil. The smile she sported could kill. The world that surrounded her was one in which she helped in cultivating. "You did too, Kazuki…more so than any of us" Nuevra thought to herself. She knew that one day, another person would step up with the same dream and, as her superior had informed her, a little girl in Brazil had the potential to do so.

"Suzumiya-san" Gendou greeted as he approached Nuevra, crouched in front of the Babylon vending machine as usual.

"Yes, sir?" Nuevra uttered in an almost contemptuous tone before sipping her black coffee. A sacred spot with many memories, she was somewhat appalled by this man, who would dare approach her on her break, especially in front of her sacred drink machine.

"How does a vacation in Brazil sound? I know you've been working hard with your team installing CAPP's and a break once in a while wouldn't be out of the question" Gendou responded as he too ordered a black coffee from the machine.

"A vacation?" Nuevra pondered. Suddenly her excitement exploded in a blaze the likes of which no man or woman had ever seen. "REALLY? BRAZIL?" Embarrassed, Nuevra quickly regained her calm demeanor. "A vacation sounds wonderful and everything but I'm surprised I would be approached for something unproductive in nature"

"Well we have our reasons." Gendou sipped his coffee before he continued. "For one, we've built a new Babylon base in Brazil. It isn't out of the question to have one of our top scientists see if it is of standard."

"I see"

Gendou continued "We also have a promising young girl from Babylon Academy, the first school in the world dedicated to teaching students Cosmology, Quantum Mechanics, and Combat, also located in Brazil. She is a prodigy said to be the next …You" Gendou concluded.

"I see." She uttered as she sipped her coffee again. "The next me, huh? She sounds like she must be hella smart…probably a brat too" Nuevra remarked with a broken smile as she tried to imagine the child in question.

"I would also like you to meet my nephew. He's currently studying in Brazil while awaiting his father's, one of your men, arrival."

"Half-pints akimbo?" Nuevra remarked, chuckling to herself. "I'm not exactly big on kids…but seeing as how I'm supposedly a world-renowned scientist, my ego hasn't become so large as to reject meeting the next generation."

"How honorable of you, Suzumiya-san" Gendou acknowledged before tossing his can towards the bin right next to the machine, missing the shot utterly. "I'll see you there, then"

Suddenly Nuevra coughed before her laughter overwhelmed her. For some reason, Gendou came off to her as some sort of clown. Everything he did was like a gag, she really couldn't explain it.

Arriving at her destination, the box section of the train Nuevra was located in was suddenly elevated from the maglev train via magnet pulleys from the railings, lowering the partition into the station for disembarking.

Exiting the taxi, Nuevra had finally made her way to the new Babylon base. A giant white dome building with huge glass panels as windows. The building was the epitome of modern architecture. Once again donning her lab coat over her sundress, temporarily, Nuevra entered the building and approached the teller's desk to check in.

"Name?"

"Nuevra Suzumiya"

"Welcome, Suzumiya-san, to Babylon Brazil."

"Thank you. Do you mind telling me where I can find the training facility? I wish to meet up with my team."

"Sure thing, Ma'am. If you take the elevator to the 2nd Floor, it should be the 3rd door to the right."

"And Gendou's temporary office?"

"Ah! Top Floor 2nd door to the left, you couldn't miss it." The teller replied with a smile.

"Thank you"

As the hologram of the teller faded, Nuevra made her from the lobby to the elevator. Arriving at the 2nd floor, she navigated to the 3rd door and entered. There stood Souhaku Shio, former security guard, a 30-year old muscular man with a brown goatee wearing the standard uniform of a Babylon Agent, a grey suit akin to that worn by the military with blue shoulder pads. The room they stood in was somewhat dark with the only light coming from the mock-battle floor behind the glass.

"Shio-san, how's everything goin~woah!" Nuevra looked in awe from the sudden sword to sword action happening behind the glass in front of them both.

"You're gonna need a lot more than that to beat me!" Yaritza Maia shouted as she back-flipped to dodge the impending attacks. A Brazilian native, Yaritza had dark skin and fiery red hair in a ponytail. She wore a female Agent uniform consisting of a grey shirt that bore her midriff with blue shoulder pads and a grey skirt she wore over spats. Her emerald eyes held within them strength everlasting.

"We'll just see about that..." the young man serving as her opponent, Sohryu Kaminogi, remarked. Fashioned with the same suit as Souhaku, Sohryu was a somewhat short man with purple eyes and matching hair. Attempting to sweep kick Yari as she back-flipped, she quickly jumped high enough to dodge, taking the opportunity his broad movements presented to strike him with her training sword.

"Ten to Eight! Astral Finish KO!, Yari wins!" Thiago Peluso declared. A dark-skinned young man with black hair and brown eyes, he sported the typical Babylon male attire. "Nice job, Yari!" Thiago applauded as he brought her a towel.

"I see. These are the new Agent candidates, right?" Nuevra inquired as she looked on with Souhaku.

"Correct. These are the Top two recent graduates from the Academy's combat division." Souhaku responded with a grin. "The girl is my apprentice, Yaritza Maia. Thiago Peluso, the referee, is a graduate of the cosmology division."

"The other one is Kaminogi Sohryu, my apprentice." A familiar voice remarked as it's owner entered the room."

Nuevra turned around to see Griffith Satsuiken, the other former security guard. A tall man with a face a woman might want with long ivory-like hair, His eyes a deep blue that hid within them a desire for prominence.

"Ah, so good of you to show up Satsuiken-kun" Nuevra remarked both her trademark tone and arched eyebrow.

"I was under the impression you were on vacation, Ma'am" Griffith responded hesitantly. He knew well the double whammy that was Nuevra's pissed off face.

"Oh…so you think you can show up late just because I happen to be away, huh?"

"No, Ma'am. So sorry, Ma'am!"

"As punishment, I'll have you treat us all to dinner on a later date." Nuevra turned towards the door. "For now, I'm off to enjoy my vacation a little." And with that, she left the room.

"Souhaku…for the first time...I feared for my life" Griffith uttered as he shivered.

"No worries, Griffith. She's that way to pretty much everyone" Souhaku gave out a hefty chuckle as he patted his partner's back.

* * *

><p>Exiting the elevator once again, this time Nuevra arrived at Gendou's office.<p>

"Sir?" She shouted as she knocked on the door.

"Ah yes, Suzumiya-san, please do enter" Gendou responded on the other side.

As Nuevra opened the door to enter, she was greeted by the presence of three people. Gendou Natsume sat at his desk in the room while a boy sat to the side of him. Guilhermes was also there, seated in front of Gendou. Nuevra took the unoccupied chair next to Guilhermes.

"Suzumiya-san, this is my nephew. Say hi to Miss Suzumiya, Kazuya" Gendou instructed.

"Hi, Ma'am." Kazuya Nagi held out his tiny hand to shake.

"Ah, how cute" Nuevra remarked as she took his hand in her own.

"He is the heir to the Nagi family, known for their powerful ability, the Ryu-Ken, or Dragon's Fist." Guilhermes affirmed. "He is currently enrolled in Babylon Academy, Combat Division."

"I see. I hope you'll become a fine warrior someday." Nuevra announced grinning as she reached over to pat the head of the young boy.

"Thank you, Ma'am" Kazuya responded with a smile clear as day on his face.

* * *

><p>With her business at Babylon Brazil complete, Nuevra happily prepared to exit the building. She was stopped, however, by a young, seemingly lost, boy with neon green hair.<p>

"Oba-san, have you seen my friend?" The little boy asked as he peered up at Nuevra.

"Oba-san? I'm only 35 you little…" Nuevra blurted as she struggled to stop herself from clobbering a little kid.

"Hehe…just kidding Miss…" the kid replied in a tone one wouldn't expect of a child. "But really, have you seen Nagi-san?"

"Nagi? He's currently with his uncle. If you ask the teller, she should be able to alert him of your arrival." Nuevra responded with a perplexed look. "Who or what is this kid? He's dyed his hair at such a young age too" Nuevra noted internally. "Kid, what's your name?"

"Makoto, Ma'am. Makoto Takayanagi."

"Ah I see. For now, you can wait here in the lobby for Kazuya."

"Exactly as I intended. If I had known you would be this useless, I wouldn't have bothered asking." Makoto remarked with an ominous look upon his face.

"That...brat!" Nuevra concluded in her head as she furiously exited the building.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Babylon Academy was only next door to Babylon Brazil. Because of the size of the two buildings, however, it was still quite a walk. The Academy's building was quite different from the main one. It was a massive, white, cylindrical-shaped building with a rounded roof with separate windows circling all around. Another oval-shaped cylinder protruded from the front like a handle, serving as a geothermal energy generator for the entire building.<p>

Entering the building, Nuevra was greeted by a female Academy teacher awaiting her arrival.

"Oh, Miss Suzumiya! I can't tell you how much we appreciate your visit here at the Academy." The teacher spoke as she smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine" Nuevra responded with a smile just as bright. "Where is this young prodigy I've been hearing so much about?"

"Ah! Right this way! Rosa's so excited to meet you." The teacher admitted as she led Nuevra through the guidance office and into a small room. Inside was a cute little girl. Her skin was dark but not nearly as much as the other native Nuevra had recently met. Her long wavy brown hair and turquoise eyes gave her a waif-like appearance. What Nuevra was truly surprised about, however, was how much her face resembled Kazuki's.

Gasping suddenly, tears flowed from the eyes of Rosabara Makihara at disbelief of the sight that beheld her. "Miss Suzumiya!" She blurted out right before glomping the everloving daylights out of her.

"Ugh…Rosa…Don't be fooled…I may have the face of a young woman but I'm getting old and this really hurts" Nuevra struggled as she recovered from being tackled by a little girl much stronger than she looked.

"Ah, sorry Ma'am!" Rosa responded as she unclamped herself from Nuevra's waist.

After getting up and dusting herself off, Nuevra took the seat directly in front of Rosa.

"So…I hear you've made great progress here at Babylon Academy. They say you may even change the world one day with your potential." Nuevra acclaimed as she smiled at Rosa.

Blushing, Rosa stuttered as she spoke. "You flatter me. I've always just wanted to be as g-g-great as you, Miss Suzumiya."

Nuevra smiled tenderly as she patted the top of Rosa's head. "You're wrong, Rosa. I'm not 'great'. I'm just a scientist who's done her job. But you, Rosa…you definitely have the potential to be 'great'…everyone does" Nuevra asserted.

"The duty of a scientist is not just observation and experimentation. We exist to further civilization through any means necessary. We forge a path to the future."

Rosa smiled gleefully as she took in the wisdom of her hero. "Miss…I too want to revolutionize the world" Rosa whispered.

Shocked at the use of words all too familiar from a girl she just met, Nuevra responded by suddenly embracing Rosa. "The power to believe can bring forth miracles. Just believe in yourself and your dream and you can accomplish anything." Nuevra concluded as she let the girl free.

"Thank you, Miss Suzumiya!"

"You may call me Suzumiya-chan" Nuevra acknowledged. "I must be on my way now. Hopefully, we'll meet again, Rosa-chan."

As Nuevra got up and made her way to the exit, somehow it felt like she just accomplished something far more rewarding than anything she cooked up in a laboratory. "Isn't that right…Kazuki…?"

Nuevra peered up at the beautiful sky before approaching the taxi she had reserved for the entire day. Just as she was about to leave, she suddenly heard the sound of a little voice shouting "Sayonara, Suzumiya-chan!" Turning around, she could just barely make out the figure of Rosa waving goodbye with all her strength from outside the entrance of the school. "Sayonara, Rosa-chan!" Nuevra yelled back before entering the taxi that would take her to her complex downtown.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…what the hell…" Nuevra uttered sleepily as she rolled onto her stomach to reach her ringing cellphone on the dresser. After struggling to grasp it in her numb hand, she finally answered the call.<p>

"Moshi Moshi?" Nuevra murmured.

"Miss Suzumiya!"

"Ugh…Steve? What the hell do you think you're doing calling me in the middle of my vacation?"

"We have an emergency ma'am!" The all too familiar yet bumbling scientist yelled in panic.

"Urusai, calm down, and tell me what this 'emergency' is…I swear if you idiots forgot to plug in the computer again~"

"It's nothing like that, ma'am! The SIM has detected a universe with a power-level deemed immeasurable! We think it may be over nine thousand. You need to come back; we have no idea what to do!"

"**Nani?**" She blurted out in disbelief, her face blue in pure shock. Never had she imagined a universe with near infinite power could exist nor could such a lame reference be made under that much pressure. Clearly she didn't give that scientist enough credit. Regardless, just what the hell could it be? The continuum shift was clearly an insufferable douchebag.

The shock of this revelation slapped the sleepiness right from under her. Getting dressed in a hurry, Nuevra departed her apartment complex only to be greeted by Guilhermes Brando, a limousine in his wake and train tickets in his grasp.

"You must hurry, Miss Suzumiya!" Guilhermes declared as he opened the back door of the vehicle.

* * *

><p>As they hurriedly made their way to the train station, Nuevra knew some sort of conversation with Guilhermes was inevitable.<p>

"Miss Suzumiya…" He inquired with a somewhat inquisitive look on his face.

"Yes, sir?" Nuevra answered, perplexed. What could he possibly want to talk about?

"I've been pondering to myself ever since that meeting nine years ago when we discussed the means of protecting our world and our timeline."

"What is it, sir?" A casual look of surprise submerged from Nuevra's face. It took him nine years to ask this? Clearly the man was as meek as he was kind.

"Our organization decided to balance the multiverse by each individual universe. What I don't understand, however, is why we wouldn't combine all universes together? Is inequality not the true underlying problem here? If we were all under one universe, the continuum shift you spoke of would cease to exist. All worlds would be one and true peace could be accomplished, could it not?" Guilhermes waved his hands charismatically as he spoke. "With one universe, we humans could govern rather than contraptions and gadgets and we would all be under the same timeline, eliminating the continuum shift anomaly. And so I implore you, Miss Suzumiya, why?" Guilhermes finished.

"With all due respect, sir, that has got to be the most stupid idea I have ever heard in my life." As she spoke, the train station came into clear view from ahead. "The existence of a 'multiverse' is within the natural order. Combining it would screw that all up and result in consequences the likes of which I can't even comprehend. That should tell you how dangerous an idea that is. I'd compare it to combining all the chemicals you could find in a laboratory to see the outcome." Nuevra concluded as she got up and left the partition.

"If it is for the good of mankind, how could the risk outweigh the gain?" Guilhermes pondered to himself as he watched Nuevra exit the vehicle.

* * *

><p>"What the hell could Guilhermes be thinking?" Nuevra pondered as she exited her taxi. Realizing there are far more important matters than a delusional old man, she quickly made her way through Babylon Institution and into the lab where Steve, along with the others of the mook squadron, sat in wait of her arrival.<p>

"Ma'am!" Steve greeted.

"Yes yes, greetings and salutations…now tell me what the hell is going on!" Nuevra yelled, her frustration streaming like a broken dam on her face as her brow twitched.

"It is as we told you! The SIM has detected a universe with power the likes of which we have never seen!"

"Lemme see!" Nuevra blurted as she pushed aside the bumbling scientist to peer at the computer monitor. Sure enough, on the screen, a graph that compared the universe discovered to the restriction set by the SIM was shown. The restriction's graphic was too small to be seen while the universe in question towered over it.

"Jesus Christ Crystal Dragon…We absolutely must install a CAPP in this universe! The existence of the entire multiverse depends on it!" Nuevra declared. "How many of our Agents are currently in Japan?"

"None, ma'am"

"Shit...!" Out of options, Nuevra made a swift decision.

"Activate SPARTA **now**! We'll analyze and observe that universe's stability and come up with a plan once we know what we're dealing with."

"Yes, Ma'am!" The scientists shouted in unison as they manned the collective components of SPARTA.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. A Code Black, the highest alarm there is.

"What the fuck?" Nuevra spat; flabbergasted that Code Black was even capable of being issued.

"Ma'am! That universe…it somehow destroyed the SIM lock protecting our world from the outside!"

"…." Not a sound came from Nuevra's mouth, an event that could probably trigger a code black in itself, as her eyes widened in despair. This was absolutely inconceivable. The SIM lock existed within the 4th Dimension…to think something could destroy it was unfathomable!

Suddenly, chairs, tables, desks, all that was within the room began to slowly levitate, gradually moving faster in a vortex that seemed to be connected to the arc within the plasma field generator. Scientists screamed in horror as their body was slowly broken up particle by particle while being eased into the generator by the vortex.

Nuevra could only look on in horror, her face riddled in an expression of despair. The tears just wouldn't stop. Suddenly, it all became clear. "I'm…going to die" She concluded as she too was cradled into the mass emptiness of the vortex. Closing her eyes, she accepted her fate.

Everything went white.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, all she could see was white.<p>

"What…is this?"

"Suzumiya-chan!"

"I thought I told you to call me Nuevra~wait…Kazuki?"

She looked around in, what appeared to be, a white void. There was literally nothing everywhere. Nuevra couldn't even figure out how she could tell the horizontal from the vertical. She turned direction, if that's what it could be called, and came across Kazuki. As graceful as ever, Kazuki wore a white dress that matched the void they seemed to be trapped in. Looking down, it was apparent that she too was wearing the same dress.

"Kazuki…"

"Nuevra-chan…how are you supposed to live for the both of us if you're dead?" Kazuki playfully asked as she face-palmed.

"'Nuevra-chan? I guess that's a suitab-wait don't tell me…I actually did die!" Nuevra blurted out in disbelief. "Is this how you treat a heroine? Damn it…"

"Well…it's true your body died…but your mind now exists within the SIM, Nuevra-chan, along with my own." Kazuki affirmed.

"Wait…this is the SIM?"

"Yes and no. We are in the SIM and at the same time, we're not. If I was to give this area, or dimension, a name, it would be: The Cloud."

"The Cloud…so then…this is the universe that the unique photon superposition's we created dumped all excess power" Nuevra concluded. "So…Kazuki, what exactly happened back there? I never imagined I would witness the beginnings of a black hole."

"It would appear you already have an idea of what happened" Kazuki remarked with a smirk.

"You have a point…Why do I know exactly?" Nuevra inquired, clearly puzzled by her sudden omniscience.

"Because silly, you are now a part of the SIM. The Cloud is a dimension that acts as an onion layer to the multiverse. While in here, answers seem to come naturally" Kazuki concluded.

"Somehow, I feel like I'm cheating" Nuevra uttered. "So how exactly did we discover a universe in which the big bang had yet to occur?"

"Yeaaaah…sorry about that. As the SIM, I was assigned the task of finding universes with power higher than the restriction set, so it was only natural I would seek out the one with the highest." Kazuki answered, rubbing the back of her head apologetically.

"I see…well it was inevitable. Don't blame yourself, Kazuki" Nuevra patted her friend's head. "So how did I get here?"

"Your powers."

"Powers? Me?"

"Yes, you. You have the power to warp reality"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Not kidding here. Just as your ancestors before you, you have the power to forge the world in any way you desire. That's why our formula succeeded."

Shocked at this revelation at first, it didn't take her long to come to terms with it. "I see…so I got here by using the photon superposition signature I created in conjunction with these powers"

"Correct! Genius Scientist indeed. You got things a lot faster than I did, Nuevra-chan." Kazuki congratulated with a wide smile.

* * *

><p>The entirety of Japan was in a panicked frenzy. It didn't take long for word to get out that a singularity was ripping away land, water, air…pretty much matter in general from existence. Its spread wouldn't take much more than a single hour. Countless civilians boarded emergency vehicles and maglev trains heading to destination 'get me the hell out of here'.<p>

As Guilhermes Brando was on his way to his private estate in his esteemed limousine, he daydreamed about what it would take to achieve his dream in which all who resided in the multiverse could live equally. The invasion of different universes to install, what basically amounted to, a collar, was no different from oppression to him. He acknowledged that perhaps, right now, combining all into one was dangerous, but he believed that, with further research, it was possible to avert these dangers.

Suddenly, the sounds of a ringing alarm startled the usually calm gentlemen. It was clearly an evacuation alarm, normally used when something like an earthquake or tsunami was about to hit Japan. Questions could be asked later, for now he needed to get out of Japan as fast as possible as the alarms advised.

"Jeeves! Quickly turn the car around! We need to get to the Emergency Vehicle station as swiftly as possible! I have a Babylon private flight vehicle there." Guilhermes ordered.

"Sir, my name is not Jeeves! It is Maxwell! But it is as you say!" The man concurred.

Suddenly turning the car around like a professional race car driver, Maxwell smashed the petal and jolted up the street, at this point somewhat vacant due to the impending evacuation. Suddenly, Maxwell stopped in front of what looked like the remains of a fallen evacuation vehicle.

"My god! Park the car! We need to search that wreckage for any survivors!"

"But, Sir! There's no telling exactly what it is we're evacuating from! Time is of the upmost concern!"

"Exactly, Maxwell! Just as we wish to escape alive so too did whomever was in that shuttle! We all deserve to live, Maxwell! Park the car this instant!" Guilhermes demanded.

"Yes Sir!"

Parking on the side of the street, Guilhermes made his way to the wreckage sight as fast as he could muster with his cane. Muddling through the rubble with his bare hands for any survivors with help from Maxwell, Guilhermes found nothing but ruined corpses. "…all these people desired was to retain their right to live…they couldn't even be left that" Guilhermes uttered as he prayed silently. Continuing to dig, the sight that beheld him was one he couldn't believe even with his own eyes. Two small girls, one with long ebony hair, was holding the other, a red head, within her arms, conveying a story in which a brave young girl saved her friend by sacrificing herself. Upon checking their pulse, Guilhermes confirmed that they were indeed alive.

"Jeeves! Please help me take these two to my car! They're alive! We must have them treated immediately!" Guilhermes commanded as he made his way to the limo, exhausted beyond all belief.

"At once, sir! My name is not Jeeves, sir!"

Back on the road towards the station, Guilhermes looked over at the two survivors. He decided that if their families were nowhere to be found, he would serve that purpose instead, for they would no longer have anyone in this world to care for them.

It didn't take them long to arrive at their destination with Maxwell's high-class driving. Carrying the two girls in their arms, they boarded the Babylon sky vehicle, destined for Brazil.

Once in the air, the spectacle before them was one that invoked both shock and awe. The area where Babylon Institution once resided had been all but erased by what looked like a single dark point. It would probably go on to eventually engulfing the rest of Japan.

"Bloody Hell…" Guilhermes uttered. There was no way there would be any survivors on land in a phenomenon of this nature. Guilhermes, once again, prayed to himself silently.

* * *

><p>1 Month Later. International Territory, New York City.<p>

"Guilhermes Brando and Natsume, Gendou…we have summoned you here to inquire and discuss the event recognized by the world at large as the cataclysm. The event in which Babylon Institution is being held responsible for." The representative of the United Nations announced.

The room in which the representatives of all acknowledged countries met and mingled was as vast as one would expect. Guilhermes and Gendou stood in front of their podiums as the representative overseeing the hearing looked down from the stand in front of them. Behind him were the representatives themselves in desks that had their respective country's name in clear Latin letters on the name plates in front of them.

"Your honor, our knowledge on the matter is limited, for you see, we only have the data we backed up from Babylon Japan to Brazil. From what we have gathered, based on the backup from that day, we came across a universe that had a nearly unlimited power output" Gendou affirmed. "Based on what Guilhermes and many other witnesses described as they escaped Japan, the Babylon Institution was engulfed by a single point of darkness which we have identified as being a singularity or black hole."

"I see" the representative acknowledged. "Continue."

"It is using this data and witness testimony that we've come to the conclusion that we had somehow interacted with a universe in which a big bang had yet to occur"

"Interesting…Would you say this was a result of negligence on Babylon's part by assuming all universes were safe to observe?"

"Your Honor, our Institution prioritized the safety of our own world over all others first and foremost. Our lead scientist, Nuevra Suzumiya, who died trying to stabilize the universe in question, created a means of protecting our world and timeline from outside forces. This pre-big bang universe, however, was powerful enough to destroy our defenses! We never could have foreseen this no matter how many preparations we took" Gendou pleaded.

"Fair point, Mr. Natsume. So what do you propose we do to prevent this from happening again? The destruction the cataclysm caused was the likes of which have never been seen or experienced in the history of mankind! Half of the entire Asian continent and Oceania have been, I dare say, erased from existence!"

Guilhermes would not allow another opportunity to speak up to pass again. "Your Honor, I believe that the method we are currently using to balance the multiverse is both tedious and oppressive! How can installing power limiting devices unto other universes be any different from invading a country in search of weapons?"

"Ah, Mr. Brando. You bring up a fair point. So I'll ask the both of you, then. What do you propose we do to prevent this from happening again?" The Representative of Japan uttered with a grim tone.

"I believe, your Honor, that the key to multi-universal balance is to combine all universes under one! With a single universe under a single timeline, the possibility of discovering another universe pre-big bang becomes non-existent! Mankind will be able to govern its own world without the use of convoluted machines! True peace could be achieved throughout the entirety of existence! It is truly the ideal method." Guilhermes spoke, again in his charismatic manner.

"Your Honor, that possibility has already been explored in the past by Miss Suzumiya's team and was deemed too dangerous to fulfill!" Gendou retorted as he tilted his head, allowing his glasses to glare in the light. "The multiverse has always been just that, the multiverse! Tampering with it by combining it into one goes against the natural order! Not to mention the possibility of combining with another pre-big bang universe! It would not only be the cataclysm all over again, it would be the end of existence."

"Point made. Guilhermes, your proposal is much too dangerous to be considered"

"But, your Honor! It is only dangerous now because we know very little of what we are actually dealing with! With more resources, we could easily research the safest method of unification and set it into motion!" Guilhermes' plead was made with a truly humble expression.

"The safety of our own world should be top priority" Gendou declared as he readjusted his glasses with a single finger, holding that arm's elbow with his other hand. "We do not possess enough time to dedicate a team of scientists to the pursuit of unification, which is currently considered a non-viable option. I propose we split our single power restrictor into two. The level of power deemed safe will reside between these two governors, making it impossible for us to run into another pre-big bang universe. As we move along, we slowly increase the governors to find other worlds. If we run into another non-big bang universe, we will instantly know of its nature and lower the governors to search for stable universes" Gendou concluded. "This is the absolute safest method"

"I agree, Mr. Natsume. What are your needs?" The representative implored.

"Simple, I'll need the capital necessary to found a new organization with the sole purpose of protecting our own world and the balance of others. We will call this organization "Redjust". My wish is that it will be considered an organization under the United Nations."

The representative fell back to discuss the proprosal with the council behind him. After a few moments, he returned to his podium.

"Granted and mandated, Mr. Natsume" The representative declared as he stamped the seal of the United Nations onto the proposal for Redjust that Gendou had prepared beforehand.

"Your organization will be directly under the jurisdiction of the United Nations. You will receive your grant to start it in a couple of days. Meeting adjourned!"

"Excellent" Gendou whispered to himself, glasses flaring, before tripping on flat ground once again. Quickly regaining his demeanor, Gendou swiftly vacated the vicinity. Somewhere, in some other world, someone could be heard laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>Gendou, while on his way to Babylon Brazil which was now called Babylon New Japan, couldn't help but skip a little in celebration of the founding of The Redjust Organization, his sole proprietorship. Arriving in the lobby with a spring in his step, he was greeted by Agents Souhaku Shio and Yaritza Maia.<p>

"So, Sir…how did it go?" Souhaku inquired as he held his chin.

Gendou adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "We were approved. From now on, Babylon New Japan is now the headquarters of Redjust. You two will be receiving your new uniforms shortly"

"Yes! I can finally begin working!" Yari yelled in excitement as she jumped in celebration. With a body so…curvy…jumping up and down in excitement, the men couldn't help but to look away in embarrassment before regaining their demeanor. Luckily, Yari was much too excited to notice.

"Indeed. We'll start installing CAPP's again once we finish the rebuilding of SPARTA. Was the SIM retrieval successful?" Gendou inquired.

"Yes sir! As indicated by our sensors, the SIM was in the equivalent location of where Babylon Main Branch used to be. It is currently in our labs where are newest recruits, Thiago Peluso and Rosabara Makihara, are using it to rebuild SPARTA" Souhaku responded.

"Excellent" Gendou uttered. "Maia-san, I have a personal favor to ask of you"

"What is it, sir?" Yari grinned in anticipation.

"Would you mind personally training my nephew, Kazuya? He...lost his father in the cataclysm. Under normal circumstances, a boy of his age would probably be crying himself to sleep every night. Kazuya, however, is strong. He wants to become an agent as quickly as possible and you, being one of the best there ever was, would be the perfect teacher for him." Gendou responded.

"Ah. I would be honored, sir." Yari complied. She always wanted an apprentice and who better than the director's nephew? Perhaps this was her chance to prove herself to her superiors and earn a promotion.

"Excellent! I'll be in my quarters then" Gendou concluded as he entered the elevator; little did he know, the edges of his long coat were stuck in the gap as the doors shut behind him.

* * *

><p>2052 – New Korea, South Africa.<p>

Guilhermes was not a man who gave up easily as his dream was one in which failure was no option. It didn't matter if the United Nations did not sanction his actions for he didn't need their money nor their acknowledgment.

He drove around New Korea, his two adoptive daughters sitting beside him. His mood was that in which he couldn't help but tap a tune. With the help of a certain benefactor, the means to create his own organization were just around the corner. While Guilhermes was indeed a wealthy man of wealthy wealthiness, it took a lot of money to replicate a machine like SPARTA, which was why he needed the help of this benefactor.

Arriving at their destination, Guilhermes swiftly vacated the car and, like a gentleman, opened the door for his two daughters. The first to exit was the long, ebony haired girl who had lost the use of her arms and legs to save her friend, now her sister, from the vehicle crash. Moira Asahina's eyes sparkled in the sun as she got out. The other was the red head whom Moira had saved, her best friend, Tamaki Takamichi. Her grayish blue eyes hid within them friendliness the likes of which no mortal had ever witnessed.

Stepping into the building with his daughters in tow, Guilhermes was greeted by three men. The first two were the former Babylon agents Griffith Satsuiken and Sohryu Kaminogi, now under his employ. The other gentleman, however, was one who did not belong in their world.

"Good evening, gentlemen" Guilhermes welcomed before introducing his new family. "These are my daughters, Asahina Moira and Takamichi Tamaki."

"Very nice to meet you, sir's" Moira and Tamaki bowed as they greeted in unison.

"You have such polite children, Guilhermes" Stefano DiMera affirmed as he patted both of their heads with a worn smile. An aged man, Stefano sported dark brown hair with a matching mustache that stretched to the sides of his face. The hairs on his chin that formed a beard were a testament to his age, as it had already gone white. Sporting a suit not too different from Guilhermes, they clearly had similar tastes.

"Of course" Guilhermes responded. "I can't thank you enough, Mr. DiMera, for your generous donations to my organization." As he spoke, he reached out to shake Stefano's hand.

"Not a problem at all." He affirmed as he shook Guilhermes' hand. "I was frightened at first when your two Agents appeared before me out of thin air in my estate, but after a long discussion, I see this as a great opportunity for my business."

"Your satisfaction is also mine" Guilhermes concurred with a smile as he bowed.

"I see your daughter has recovered wonderfully from her surgery." Stefano looked down at Moira.

"Ah, yes! The operation was a complete success. Her paralysis is no more" Guilhermes affirmed. "The augmentation device was also installed with no complications. She is now capable of harnessing and wielding electricity as if it were natural, just as she had requested."

"Requested? This...Child...requested those type of abilities of her own will?"

"Yes! You see, we both share the dream of unification. Unfortunately, power is a necessary requirement if we are to ever achieve true peace. My daughters have taken it upon themselves to personally see this dream become a reality" Guilhermes concluded as he bent down to hug both Moira and Tamaki.

"I see…well then, may all our dreams come true" Stefano uttered as he looked down upon the family of peace seekers.

* * *

><p>2061.<p>

"Kazuya! Are you done yet? I don't got all day you know!" Yari called out from the other side of the sparring cage. Sporting a uniform similar to her old Babylon uniform, the only real difference was red shoulder pads. She was doing her typical pre-battle stretches in anticipation.

"I'm ready" Kazuya uttered, his determination made clear from his tone. Activating his Vorpal Gauntlet, Mugen, light formed into his hand in the shape of a training sword. Holding his free hand out towards Yari, sword above and behind his head, Kazuya adopted the very same stance he had learned from her.

"Excellent form! I've clearly taught you well." She noted with a smirk. "Let the Entrance Examination begin!" Yari quickly charged at Kazuya with her full speed.

"… she's as fast as always"

Starting off the mock battle with a Cross Slash, Yari quickly appeared behind Kazuya, back to back. Kazuya, however, was skilled enough to see what she did and counteracted the hits with his own in quick succession.

This was a mistake, however, because the hits were already dealt by the time Yari had reached his back. Attacking in a manner that could be compared to break dancing, Yari descended to the ground, attempting to sweep up Kazuya with a wide two-legged kick. "You're still too reckless!"

"Or just reckless enough" Kazuya remarked as he jumped to avoid the sweep. Taking this opportunity, he attempted to strike Yari as her back was turned from the rotation of her last attack. This was blocked, however, by Yari's sword as she flipped towards him. "It won't be that easy!"

"Damnit! Freakin amazon…"

Forced to take the defensive because of Yari's repetitive front flip kick attack, Kazuya had to not only avoid the heels of Yari's combat stilettos, but also block the sword strikes she somehow managed to throw in between. Temporarily ceasing the barrage as she stood on one hand, Yari began to rapidly rotate like a top, a sword to attack below like a saw and her feet to strike above.

"This is…ridiculous!" Kazuya exclaimed as he attempted to Sparta kick the middle where she was open.

"What can I say? I love me some freestyle fighting" Yari remarked as she came down to the floor to dodge the kick.

"Freestyle this!" Kazuya uttered as he cuffed his hands.

"Hadou-ken!"

A direct hit!

Yari reeled as she sat on the floor rubbing her gut. Not everyone knew, but getting hit by a Hadou-ken felt a lot like getting punched clean in the stomach.

"Ohoho~! So you swiped one of Ryu's moves while we were in that world, huh? Well then…congratulations, you are now an official agent of Redjust."

"Finally..." Kazuya uttered as he rested his stance. Finally he had done it. After years of training under Yari's direct tutelage, Kazuya was at last an official Agent. Now he could personally assure that nothing like the cataclysm would ever happen again.

"Domo Arigatou, shishou!" Kazuya shouted as he bowed to Yaritza, tears rolling down his eyes.

"No need to get all sentimental on me, man. Just suit up and prepare for your first official mission!" Yari grinned as she disengaged her Vorpal Gauntlet, Lirio.

"Mission? Already? I just got hired…how could the SIM had assigned me one so quickly?" Kazuya asked, clearly confused.

"Don't ask me! All we know is that before you even took your exam, the SIM had detected a powerful signal in the past and had requested that you personally oversee its retrieval."

"Retrieve? Since when did we ever 'retrieve' something deemed powerful, especially in the past!" Kazuya face clearly portrayed his worried frustration.

"This would be the first time it's ever happeneed. And whoever it is, we have reason to believe the SIM wants you to recruit them."

"'Them?'…It even informed you it was a person?" Kazuya was at his wit's end. This clearly went against all protocols of their organization. He didn't know what kind of power they were dealing with but surely it was something chaotic to be able to screw up the system in such a way.

"Yep. So suit up and get ready! You're headed to the past." Yari declared as she kicked her apprentice's bum through the lab doors.

"…yare yare" Kazuya uttered.


End file.
